


Black and Red

by sirene312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Art, Digital Art, Drarry in Heels Fest, High Heels, M/M, Oral Sex, booty shorts lol, men in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirene312/pseuds/sirene312
Summary: [Fan Art] Strappy Heels vs good ol' classic peep toe heels.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for viewing! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you guys don't even know how much i was waiting for this fest!! I was super pumped for it haha I'm planning to upload another pic a little bit more nsfw ;D (you can actually tell the clothes in this pic were a second thought lmao)
> 
> Ps: I used references for the poses! (except for Harry's leg....... i'm disappoint, google images failed me and left me for dead, had to draw it blindly..... how bent legs even work)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on tumblr! @ sirene312](http://sirene312.tumblr.com)


End file.
